


Clothes and Crumbs

by yuns_minis



Category: Cravity, Woolimz, hwangmini - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuns_minis/pseuds/yuns_minis
Summary: Both Yunseong and Minhee are actually more aware that their fans are going crazy over crumbs.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Clothes and Crumbs

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story for a good friend, as a birthday gift.  
> Thank you for always making our Hwangmini heart happy with your creativity. :)

Cravity just finished practicing for their comeback. Minhee was lying on the floor inside the practice room, some of his friends already preparing to go home. He saw Serim taking selfie and a mirror shot too. _"For Luvitys tonight, i guess"_ Minhee thought.  
  
It's been a long day, as they also did a photo shoot earlier in the morning. Minhee breath deeply and decided to sit up and reach for his phone.   
  
" _You are not going to prepare yet?_ " Serim asked as he approached Minhee.   
  
" ** _Ah Hyung, I'm thinking of just showering at the dorm_** " Minhee answered. " ** _Will just pack away my things and I'll go to the van_** "   
  
" _Ok then, Is he coming tonight, you should be more careful now Minhee, Manager-nim is actually starting to ask"_ Serim suddenly remembered   
  
_" **I understand Hyung, Thank you.** " _Minhee answered and Serim patted his head before leaving.   
  
  
Minhee observed Serim as he went out the room before he reach for his phone. One unread message waiting for him.   
  
_Hi Mini.._  
 _Still practicing?_  
 _Me too.. We've been busy these days right?_  
 _I miss you!_  
  
The message was 5 hours go already and Minhee didn't get any chance to message him back. He felt bad. But he knew how much woolimz been preparing too. He fix his hair first removing his sweaty bangs out of his eyes.   
  
_Hi Hyung,_  
 _just finish practicing, How about you?_  
 _Yeah, it was. When was the last we've met?_  
 _I miss you too!  
  
_ As he pressed send button, he gather up the strength his long legs needed and stood up and make his way out of the practice room.   
  
\--------------------------------------------  
  
Yunseong can see his reflection in the mirror, he can see his stern look and his group mates tired faces. But he really wants to perfect the last part. They are all sweating badly.  
  
 _"Hyung, its almost midnight.. Can we rest for a while?"_ Minseo asked  
  
That just when Yunseong realized the time. that is indeed near midnight already. He looked at the clock on the wall, then nodded his head. _"Ok, then.. Maybe we can call it a day"_  
  
Hearing those words, Dongyun and Changuk decided to lie on the floor, while Hyeop and Junho immediately went out to get something to drink. Yunseong on the other hand went to his bag and looked at his phone. One message waiting for him. He smiled a little, all the tiredness he was feeling suddenly gone.   
  
_"Thinking of going out tonight?"_ Hyeop said tapping Yunseong shoulder and giving a bottle of water.   
  
**"If he is still awake, maybe"** Yunseong answered _ **"Thank you Hyung"**_ waving the bottle.   
  
_"When was the last time you saw him?"_ Hyeop asked   
  
**_"Ah... 3 weeks if I am not mistaken, He was busy with Cravity's promotion as well". Good thing we can still keep up to message each other everyday_ " **Yunseong answered honestly   
  
_"I understand, I hope everything will be fine. And you know things might come up for us soon too.. so...."_ Hyeop reminded him   
  
**_"Yeah, I am also thinking about it too.."_** Yunseong replied looking at at message in his phone and Hyeop just squeezed Yunseong's arm.   
  
_Mini..._  
 _Are you sleeping already?_  
 _We just finished practicing.._  
 _You want to meet?  
  
_ He sent the message, not having a high hope that Minhee will read it, he knew that Minhee must be exhausted and already sleeping too. Just as he packed his things and his friends waiting for him to finish, his phone light up and his lips curved into a big smile.   
  
_"Guys"_ Yunseong said to his friends. _"Go ahead without me"_  
  
 _"Not sleeping at the dorm tonight Hyung?"_ Changuk asked.   
  
_"Yes, But don't think anything funny, Hyeop Hyung asked Dongyun to sleep with you"_ Yunseong suddenly remembered.   
  
_"Ah, Hyung.. You are not just the one who needs a cuddle after a long day of practice"_ Dongyun said clinging his arm on Changuk. The two of them laughed together as Yunseong gave them his annoyed look.   
  
_"Don't ruin my mood you two"_ Yunseong said   
  
Hyeop decided to meddle with the situation as he gather the younger ones and asked them to go out the room already. All of them waving goodbye to Yunseong. As soon as they left Yunseong opened the message.  
  
 _Hyung.._  
 _I took a nap on the way to the dorm._  
 _So I am actually feeling little awake._  
 _I'm glad you texted me.._  
 _Let's meet up at our place?_  
 _See you in an hour!_  
  
Yunseong immediately went out the practice room as he typed his response.   
  
_Thank you for waiting up Mini,_  
 _I am excited to see you..  
  
_ He went to the shower room first and looked for clean clothes. Not wanting to show up as he is.   
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Minhee heart warmed up seeing Yunseong's reply. He really thought this week will pass again without them seeing each other. He sit up quietly as he doesn't want to wake up his sleeping roommates and prepare his bag with clean clothes for tomorrow.   
  
Looking at the clock, Minhee realized it is too late to wake up Serim Hyung, _"Ill just send him a message" he thought._ Slowly, he went out the room. Fixing his hoodie and cap, hiding his face properly. He cannot take the risk to be seen outside. Just as he walked past the kitchen.   
  
_"Minhee"_ a voice called him   
  
_**"Allen Hyung"**_ Minhee said as he turned around and saw Allen preparing sandwich   
  
_"You're going out?"_ Allen asked and Minhee nodded that the older understand already.   
  
**"Yes Hyung.. Can you please inform Serim Hyung, but I will message him as well"**  
  
 _"Don't worry, i got you. Please be careful and go home before manager-nim gets here tomorrow ok?_ Allen reminded him  
  
 ** _"Thank you Hyung, I owe you one"_ **as he waved goodbye. He went outside and started walking towards the building not far from their dorm.   
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yunseong balanced his bag and take out food he bought from the convenience store on his way to the apartment. He entered the code and went inside. Seeing a sleeping Minhee on the couch. He put down his bag on the floor, his coat on the nearby stool and the food on the kitchen counter. The place was a little dusty given that they were not able to clean it for awhile.   
  
He walked towards the couch and looked at Minhee who's sleeping soundly. He observed how he's face became thinner, or maybe it's the hair. Yunseong cannot fight the urge to touch it, _"When does it became this long?"_ he thought as he brushed slightly using his fingers. He observed the younger one's face and moved his fingers to Minhee's freckles, then to his cheeks. _"I miss you so much"_ he said.   
  
Just then Minhee stirred and moved his head a little, he opened his eyes just to realize that Yunseong's looking at him.   
  
**_"Hyung.."_** Minhee said putting his arm around Yunseong's neck, _" **When did you arrive? Why didn't you wake me up?"**  
_  
Yunseong smiled at he saw Minhee's pounting. _"Don't worry, i just got here. Do you want to eat ? I brought something"_ but Minhee just shook his head. 

_  
"How about cuddles, do you want to cuddle?"_ But Yunseong didn't wait for Minhee answered, instead he removed Minhee's arm from his neck which resorted to Minhee pouting more. So Yunseong quickly moved to his right and sat down on the couch where Minhee's head was. He tugged Minhee to move a little higher and closer to him so he can embrace him with his two arms.   
  
_"Better?"_ Yunseong asked Minhee didn't answer but twisted his body a little and buried his face on Yunseong's chest and putting his arm around his waist.   
  
_"What a baby?"_ Yunseong remarked making Minhee to look up with a frown on his face. _"My Baby"_ Yunseong added.   
  
**_"We haven't see each other for a while and you ended up still teasing me"_ **Minhee responded and tried to stand up but Yunseong was fast enough to pull him again back in his arm.   
  
_"Hey, I am just joking around, we just have few hours ahead of us.. Let's not fight please?"_  
  
 _ **"You started it"**_ Minhee resorted back still trying to remove Yunseong's arm.   
  
"Ok, ok, I'm sorry" Yunseong finally said, intertwining their hands and Minhee relaxed a little realizing how he misses the guy beside him.   
  
_**"I miss you Hyung"** _Minhee said, snuggling closer to Yunseong.   
  
_" Yeah, I miss you too.. I hope you are not working too hard. I always watch your performance. I am so proud of you. Your dance movements improved as well"_ Yunseong responded while rubbing his thumb against Minhee   
  
_**"I learned from the best"**_  
  
 _"Is that right?"_ Yunseong asked feeling a little proud.   
  
_**"Yeah, Allen Hyung and Woobin Hyung as well"** _Minhee answered teasingly. And as is this his turn to tease, Yunseong is now the one pouting.   
  
If there is anyone with them right now. They will be as confused on how these two people get along.   
  
Minhee smiled a little before fixing his hand to grip Yunseong's hand tighter. **_"But before them, I really learned a lot from someone and he became so special to me"_**  
  
These words made Yunseong smile and grab Minhee's chin to look at his eyes,   
  
_"I'm glad we can still work this out Mini.."_ Yunseong said closing the gap between them. _"I really do miss you" ._ He snuggle Minhee a little closer, Minhee closes his eyes as he felt Yunseong's lips touches his. and just like that it all make up the days they longed.   
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Minhee arranged the food Yunseong brought and decided to just eat them later in the morning before they go home as they are both tired from work too. Minhee put the last water bottle inside the refrigerator and realize the dusty counter too.   
  
_"We should clean here when we got a free time"_ he thought as he walks toward the bedroom. Where Yunseong is lying on the bed, looking at the ceiling.   
  
_**"What are you thingking Hyung?"** _Minhee said. Climbing on the bed as he lay beside him   
  
_"If I will be honest with you, I'm actually getting worried that we will too busy and meeting like this will soon be impossible. and eventually we will part ways"_ Yunseong honestly blurted out.   
  
Minhee got quiet realizing what Yunseong just said, but he's not yet ready to go there and just want to spend the remaining hours being happy with him.  
  
 ** _"Hey, what did hwangminist say, "Never say die"_** Minhee joking a little trying to lighten the mood. _**"If they are not giving up, we will not give up"  
  
**_ Yunseong get the hint and tried to remove the thought inside his head, _"Speaking of, I saw something in Twitter" ._ He got his phone and showed it to Minhee.   
_  
**"Hyung, I told you not to lurk around at Twitte too much"** _Minhee said smiling.   
  
_"There's these account which is so good at editing our photo, wait let me look at it.. the account name starts with A,.. Wait, I bookmarked it"  
  
_ Minhee snuggle closer to look at Yunseong to see his phone as he is curious now too. "Here this one" and together they scrolled the media tab.   
  
_**"Wow, the pictures are amazing"**_ Minhee said.  
  
 _"They do, I like the one where there's an apple on our head and where like looking at each other"_ Yunseong said while aggressively scrolling to look for it.   
  
_**"Be careful Hyung, we might accidentally like it"**_ Minhee said giggling   
  
_"Don't worry, I'm on private" Yunseong said "I kinda sad though that they need to do all that or live with crumbs when we have lots of photos here.  
Hmmmmmm, What if I accidentally upload one?"  
  
 **"Hyunnnnngg.... our company will kill us"**_ Minhee said shaking Yunseong's arm.   
  
_"Relax... It was just a joke. I will never put our work at risk"_ Yunseong aid as he put down his phone and put his arm around Minhee.   
  
_**"How about I wear one of your clothes again?"**_ Minhee asked _ **  
**_ **  
**"That's a great idea, I think my Black Burberry is here"  
  
 ** _"When was the last time you wear it?"  
  
_** _"I cannot really remember"_  
  
 ** _"Do you think they will recognize it?"  
_  
** _"Believe when I say, Hwangminist will. They are good at this stuff"_ Yunseong answered half amused _  
  
 **"I trust them then"**_ Minhee finally said as a yawn escape his mouth and he's eyes started to doze off.   
  
_"Come on, time to rest now"_ as Yunseong tugged him closer putting him under his arm. _"Ah, Kang Minhee can you please stop growing, Soon I will not be able to hug you like this"  
  
_ Minhee smiled a little, **"Good night Hyung"**  
  
"Goodnight Mini" Yunseong finally said before closing his eyes too.   
  
  
  
-The End-   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yes I am still Hwangminist. Hahahahaha. I really don't why too. :)  
> But I hope you all like it!


End file.
